


We don't have to dance

by mxbtsluv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Cliche, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Prom, School Dances, Slow To Update, baile de formatura, changki, hyungwon emo, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Os anos 80 não foram a melhor época para os LGBTQ+, ainda mais para adolescentes em uma cidadezinha quase pacata no interior da Coréia. As coisas andavam devagar, os direitos eram conquistados aos poucos e o preconceito ainda é difícil de vencer. É só quando um baile em sua escola é anunciado que Minhyuk percebe o quanto se sente reprimido naquela sociedade. Com uma proposta nem um pouco indecente de um uma pessoa muito inesperada, Minhyuk e seus amigos começam a própria pequena revolução.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu





	1. Prólogo

O que um garotinho de oito anos como Minhyuk poderia querer mais da vida? Sua vida era perfeita! Ele mesmo falava isso para quem quisesse ouvir.

Tinha uma casa legal, com uma escada maneira a qual subia e descia inúmeras vezes por hora, deixando sua mãe tonta. Tinha uma tv a cores e um video game atari novinho em folha. Acima de tudo, tinha pais amorosos que lhe mimavam bastante. Seu pai era ad…, aquela profissão que tinha um d mudo que o pequeno Minhyuk tinha dificuldades de pronunciar, ainda mais sem os dois dentes da frente, como se encontrava agora. Sua mãe trabalha no escritório junto de seu pai, mas quando os filhos ficavam em casa, ela ficava junto.

E por fim, Minhyuk tinha Dior. Sua irmã mais velha. Dior era um ano e alguns dias mais velha que Minhyuk então eles compartilhavam o mesmo signo, mesmo mês de aniversário e o mesmo amor um pelo o outro. Os dois se davam muito bem, talvez fosse a pouca diferença de idade, talvez fosse por suas personalidades ou talvez fosse algo que sua mãe sempre lhes dizia “eram almas gêmeas” e quando estava irritada “só não nasceram juntos por que Deus sabia que eu não ia aguentar os dois ao mesmo tempo”.

Dior era sua melhor amiga e ninguém conseguia os separar. Por muito tempo Minhyuk pensou que a chegada de Hyunwoo em sua vida tinha sido para preencher algum espaço que estivesse vazio. Que ele fosse a peça que faltava, mas a verdade era bem diferente. Hyunwoo não veio para completar nada, a vida de Minhyuk era perfeitamente plena sem o garoto, ele tinha vindo para fazer Minhyuk transbordar.

Transbordar de curiosidade.

Transbordar de felicidade.

Transbordar de amor.

Mas também transbordar de tristeza.

De mágoa.

De dor.

Hyunwoo veio para lhe ensinar a transbordar sentimentos.


	2. The boy next door

Era um domingo do verão de 80, Minhyuk foi acordado por um caminhão de mudanças estacionando na frente da casa ao lado. Primeiro ele resmungou, era tão cedo que o sol ainda estava aguado, sem força para aquecer sua pele. Um minuto depois, Dior entrou correndo em seu quarto, abrindo a porta com força e lhe sacudindo violentamente.

-Acorda, Minnie! Acordaaaa!

-Está muito cedo, Didi, me deixa. -Tentou se livrar da irmã, mas ela insistiu.

-Minnie, você não entende! Os vizinhos novos chegaram! -Começou, mas não conseguiu continuar pois Minhyuk a puxou para baixo, para deitar ao lado. Se aconchegando na irmã.

-Aham, que legal! -Resmungou fazendo Dior revirar os olhos para o teto.

-Minnie, -Chamou novamente. -Tem uma criança com eles.

Minhyuk se sentou na cama no mesmo instante.

-Uma criança? -Dior assentiu. -Tipo nós? Ou tipo bebê que vai ficar chorando o dia todo?

-Criança tipo você. Papai disse que ele tem a sua idade.

O sorriso de Minhyuk ameaçava rasgar suas bochechas, aquela era uma preocupação real para Dior. 

-Ele? -Seus olhos se iluminaram. -É um garoto?

Dior só observou enquanto o irmão, nem tão mais novo que ela, ficava extremamente feliz com a chegada de um possível novo amigo. Ela mesma estava animada. Esperou que Minhyuk se trocasse e foram até a sala, no andar inferior, para espiar pela janela a movimentação.

Sua mãe não os deixou ir lá fora, ela disse que os vizinhos estavam muito ocupados com a mudança, mas que a noite eles iriam até lá lhes dar boas vindas.

O dia se arrastou para os irmãos, Minhyuk já havia arrancado metade de seus cabelos ruivos enquanto Dior roía as unhas. Seus pais achavam graça de sua ansiedade, mas compreendiam. Naquela rua só havia os dois de criança, passavam o verão todos brincando só entre eles, com poucas visitas dos primos ou de colegas da escola. A chegada de outra família era muito bem vinda. Uma família não só um garotinho da idade de Minhyuk, mas com uma menina mais velha, adolescente já, mas ainda assim era mais gente para brincar - ou incomodar.

À noite, Minhyuk até mesmo tomou banho para ir até a casa ao lado. Lavou os cabelos com o shampoo cheiroso da irmã, o que lhe rendeu um tapão nas costas, e passou o creme pós barba do pai, que lhe rendeu um xingão. Mas nada o abalava. Ele ia conhecer os vizinhos novos.

Assim que os quatro Lee pararam na frente da casa ao lado foi possível ouvir a voz alta de um homem, ele parecia estar xingando alguém. Os pais das crianças se entreolharam, mas tocaram a campainha mesmo assim.

Uma adolescente atendeu a porta, a princípio com a cara fechada, mas assim que viu os quatro ali, sorriu tímida.

-Ah, oi!

-Olá! -Minhyuk estendeu a mão para a garota apertar. -Eu sou Lee Minhyuk, mas todo mundo me chama de Minnie. -O entusiasmo da criança fez com que ela risse, mas antes que dissesse algo, Minhyuk já estava tentando olhar para dentro da casa. -Papai disse que teria um menino da minha idade, onde ele está?

O suspiro de sua mãe foi alto, ela o puxou para trás.

-Me desculpe, não há muitas crianças por aqui então Minnie está ansioso.

-Está tudo bem, Senhora Lee. -Riu da frustração de Minhyuk. -Meu nome é Son Yijin.

Depois que Dior se apresentou para Yijin, a menina se virou para dentro e chamou pelo irmão. Minhyuk estava elétrico, louco para conhecer o tal menino, mas se surpreendeu quando o viu.

-Esse é meu irmão, Hyunwoo. -Yijin passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão. -Diga  _ oi _ para os Lee, Woo, eles são nossos vizinhos.

S on Hyunwoo não era nada como a irmã. Yijin era alta e imponente, talvez fosse o brilho da adolescência. Hyunwoo, por outro lado, era franzino e parecia frágil. Minhyuk tinha certeza que havia lágrimas nos seus olhos, além de seu rosto estar vermelho. Seria vergonha ou ele realmente estava chorando antes?

Hyunwoo olhou rapidamente para eles e disse um oi baixinho, voltando a encarar o chão em seguida.

-Nós só viemos dar as boas vindas a vocês, -Sra. Lee falou docemente. -E dizer que se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só bater em nossa porta, não importa o horário.

Algo na forma que ela disse aquilo pareceu estranho para Minhyuk, mas adultos eram estranhos.

-Também trouxemos um presente de boas vindas. -Dior finalmente entregou o buquê de flores que havia trazido.

Yijin sorriu agradecendo. Estavam prestes a se despedir quando a porta se abriu mais e um homem apareceu atrás das duas crianças. Hyunwoo se encolheu quando o homem pousou a mão em seu ombro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -Perguntou não muito educadamente.

Yijin respirou fundo antes de sorrir, era um sorriso diferente de antes, Minhyuk reparou.

-Esses são nossos vizinhos aqui do lado, os Lee. -Os apresentou. -Vieram nos dar boas vindas.

-Que gentis. -Resmungou, deu uma olhada para as flores da mão de Yijin antes de continuar falando. -Uma comidinha teria sido um presente melhor. -Riu como se fosse piada, mas nenhum dos outros os acompanhou.

-Está ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos. -Sr. Lee falou tentando livrar a família daquela situação.

-Muito obrigada, novamente! -Yijin disse.

-Não há de quê, querida! -Sra. Lee se aproximou colocando a mão em seu ombro. -Não esqueça de colocar as flores na água, - Sorriu e então com a voz séria acrescentou: -E do que eu lhe disse antes,  _ há qualquer hora. _

Yijin assentiu e encarou os pés.

Minhyuk se sentiu frustrado durante todo o jantar e ao se preparar para dormir. Não havia conseguido conversar com o tal Hyunwoo. Nem tinha lhe dito seu nome. Queria tanto brincar.

Q uando já estava usando seu pijama de dinossauros e com os dentes escovados, Minhyuk foi até sua janela. Iria a manter aberta para que a brisa do verão entrasse, mas fecharia a cortina leve, assim mosquitos não o incomodariam. Mas assim que chegou até lá ele reparou que tinha algo estranho.

Os Lee moravam naquela casa desde que Minhyuk era bebê, aquele sempre havia sido seu quarto. Ele conhecia a vista que tinha de sua janela. Ele sabia que podia enxergar um dos quartos da outra casa dali, sua mãe tinha dito que era falta de respeito, mas ninguém morava ali há anos. Agora ele olhava para a outra janela acesa e na frente dela, um garotinho estava sentado. Diretamente no telhado, coisa que os pais de Minhyuk lhe disseram milhões de vezes para não fazer.

Ele sabia que se tratava de Hyunwoo. Correu para sua porta, a fechando e voltou para a janela, onde fez o que não devia: a pulou até o telhado, se sentando ali.

Do outro lado Hyunwoo não ergueu o olhar. Ele abraçava os joelhos com a testa apoiada contra o braço. Minhyuk só o encarou por um tempo até os dois se assustaram com vozes altas vindas da casa de Hyunwoo.

Assim o olhar de Hyunwoo foi até Minhyuk e se prendeu ali enquanto Yijin e seu pai discutiam dentro de seu lar. Minhyuk não desviou o olhar, mas pode ver a movimentação no corredor da casa já que a porta do quarto estava aberta.

Minhyuk não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou até que as vozes cessassem, mas mesmo assim os dois permaneceram ali. Aquela foi só a primeira vez que fizeram isso, aos poucos Minhyuk ganhou a confiança de Hyunwoo.

Agora Hyunwoo vinha até sua janela quando as brigas de sua irmã com seu pai ficavam insuportáveis. Era comum para os pais de Minhyuk encontrarem os dois dormindo juntos pela manhã.

Muitas vezes eles tentaram proibir que os dois garotos atravessassem os telhados pela árvore que dividia o pátio, era muito perigoso, mas eles simplesmente ignoraram e continuaram.

Eles continuaram passando os dias juntos, as noites também, atravessando telhados, correndo pelas ruas, jogando futebol ou video games. Eles continuaram conversando no telhado enquanto observavam as estrelas sumirem.

Continuaram até que um dia, simplesmente, pararam.

Hyunwoo parou e Minhyuk não conseguiu o fazer voltar.

Mais um dia Minhyuk saiu de sua casa ao mesmo tempo que o garoto da casa ao lado, Hyunwoo. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos até que o garoto de cabelos castanhos desviou os olhos e foi até seu carro. Minhyuk respirou fundo e vagarosamente se pôs a caminhar. A caminhada até a escola não era longa, mas ele gostava de ir cedo para evitar encontrar muitas pessoas na rua.

Assim que chegou na calçada conseguiu ver o carro de Hyunwoo virando a esquina mais a frente. Eles iam para o mesmo destino, estudavam na mesma sala, moravam lado a lado, suas janelas eram de frente uma para a outra, mas há muito tempo que não se falavam.

Minhyuk nunca conseguiu entender o que aconteceu e com o tempo parou de tentar, aquele era um assunto que lhe trazia tristeza. Ele e Hyunwoo costumavam ser melhores amigos, passavam os verões juntos, faziam festinhas do pijama. Mais de uma vez Minhyuk acordou com uma batida em sua janela durante a madrugada, Hyunwoo vinha dormir com ele quando tinha pesadelos ou estava assustado.

A grande árvore que havia na divisão dos pátios era como sua ponte um para o outro, era mágica. Até que Hyunwoo passou a vir menos e menos, não atendia mais as batidas em seu vidro, não respondia seus bilhetinhos e depois nem o olhava mais na escola.

Talvez o que diziam sobre o ensino médio ser uma chance de vida nova fosse verdade. Talvez Hyunwoo precisasse disso e assim que os dois mudaram para a escola atual, o garoto de cabelos castanhos se retirou da vida de Minhyuk. Tudo o que podia ser feito era respeitar sua decisão, mesmo que lhe doesse. E assim os dois seguiram por caminhos separados enquanto iam lado a lado para a escola.

Agora suas vidas não podiam ser mais distintas, mesmo assim havia tantas coisas os conectando. Não apenas suas janelas ou escola. Apesar da diferença entre seus status na escola, eles compartilhavam alguns poucos amigos. Compartilhavam também o campo de futebol, onde Hyunwoo jogava e Minhyuk tocava na banda. Mas, principalmente, Minhyuk gostava de acreditar que no fundo eles ainda compartilhavam algo mais profundo, algo em suas almas. Algo que os conectava, mesmo que fosse o segredo de outrora, algo inquebrável.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capítulo para conhecermos os nenês, logo chega o resto da turma.  
> O que estão achando?  
> Me contem!


	3. New and old friends

Minhyuk olhou para cima, havia chego na escola. Observou os arcos da entrada, ali tudo tinha mudado, o maldito ensino médio. Ao longe ele conseguia ver Hyunwoo conversando com alguns de seus novos amigos. _Novos,_ novos na percepção de Minhyuk. Eles riam de algo que ele tinha dito. A maioria deles usava o casaco azul e branco horroroso do time de futebol, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que ficava bem com ele e era Hyunwoo, mas ele raramente o usava.

Estava tão focado em seus pensamentos que seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando um corpo se chocou com a sua lateral, um braço se lançando em volta de seu pescoço.

-Bom dia, Minhyuk. -Kihyun estava sorrindo da cara de espanto do amigo. -Eu te assustei?

-Muito, Kihyun! -Respondeu colocando a mão no coração, tão acelerado que podia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco.

-No que estava pensando? -Questionou, mas seguindo o olhar de Minhyuk ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e suspirou. -De novo, Minhyuk? Desencana!

-Não tem nada para des…

-Bom dia… -Hyungwon vinha com Hoseok ao seu lado, as mãos se roçando, Minhyuk reparou, mas nunca realmente se tocando por mais do que um segundo. - O que está acontecendo?

Hoseok era uma das conexões reais que Minhyuk tinha com Hyunwoo. Sendo parte do time de futebol, não era esperado que o garoto andasse com os nerds da escola. Ainda mais com Hyungwon, o garoto mais quieto, sempre de preto e frequentemente com sombra escura nos olhos. Aqueles idiotas não sabiam nem da metade. Minhyuk sorriu para eles.

-Minhyuk está encarando o gostosão… -Kihyun revirou os olhos, o braço ainda nos ombros do amigo. -De novo.

-Amigo, você precisa parar com isso. Não faz bem para a sua saúde. -Hoseok sugeriu fazendo Minhyuk suspirar. - Que tal o Kihyun? Ele está solteiro.

Os dois se afastaram fingindo vomitar só de pensar nisso. Hyungwon também demonstrou sua repulsa pela ideia.

-O que você tem a ver com isso, Hyungwon? -Kihyun cruzou os braços.

-A imagem de vocês dois se beijando invadiu minha mente e foi horrível. -Resmungou fazendo Hoseok rir.

-Eu vejo vocês dois se beijando o tempo todo e nunca reclamei. -Rebateu apontando para Hyungwon e Hoseok, os dois ficaram levemente envergonhados, mas seu relacionamento nunca foi segredo para seus amigos.

-Mentira! -Minhyuk o entregou. -Você vive reclamando para mim.

-Você não conta. Solteiros devem reclamar juntos sobre esse tipo de coisa. -Justificou.

-Sobre o que Kihyun está reclamando dessa vez? -Mais uma voz se juntou a eles. Jooheon havia chegado. Outro membro do time de futebol que andava com os nerds, dessa vez a explicação era simples, Jooheon era tão nerd quanto eles e namorava a irmã mais velha de Minhyuk, Dior.

-Sobre vocês, comprometidos, se beijando na minha frente. -Praticamente explodiu. -Tenham respeito.

Eles riram do amigo que ficava cada vez com mais raiva.

-Eu já lhe dei a solução, Kihyun! -Hoseok disse enquanto eles rumavam para dentro da escola. -Namore o Minhyuk.

Na mesma hora, Jooheon deixou um som de nojo escapar.

-Por quê você falaria algo assim, Hoseok? -O xingou de brincadeira. -Minha mente está cheia de imagens horríveis agora.

-Eu disse a mesma coisa, Joo. -Hyungwon resmungou.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, Minhyuk registrava toda aquela conversa e como Kihyun começou a defender suas honras. Mas ele estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Seu olhar ficou colado em Hyunwoo enquanto passavam por ele. O garoto tinha o braço sobre os ombros de uma garota que ria de tudo que ele falava, provavelmente até de coisas que não eram minimamente engraçadas. Sempre que o via era assim, na companhia de muitas pessoas e com uma garota grudada em seu corpo.

Desviou o olhar quando Hyunwoo pareceu se virar em sua direção. Os dias eram geralmente desse jeito, Minhyuk o observava em silêncio e seus amigos não conseguiam entender o porquê. Nem mesmo Jooheon, que além de ser seu melhor amigo e cunhado, conseguia entender. Ninguém na escola sabia que um dia aqueles dois compartilharam segredos e histórias.

Aquilo era algo deles, ninguém podia se meter no que não sabiam, ninguém podia quebrar ou romper um laço que já havia se rompido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ninguém podia apagar sua história. Era algo no qual Minhyuk se apegava com força.

Naquele dia, foi anunciado que haveria um baile.

Naquele dia, Minhyuk viu os rostos de Hyungwon e Hoseok se iluminarem com a possibilidade e então murcharem quando perceberam que não permitiriam que fossem juntos como um casal.

Naquele dia, Minhyuk passou parte da tarde e toda a noite consolando seus amigos por causa de algo que não devia estar acontecendo.

Naquele dia, Minhyuk chorou por seus amigos, mas também por si mesmo e todos os outros garotos e garotas que não poderiam demonstrar seu amor por causa do preconceito.

Naquele dia, Minhyuk sentiu mais raiva do que tinha sentido em toda sua vida.

Minhyuk pensou que era uma sorte que se tratava de uma sexta-feira, assim pode passar a noite na casa de Hyungwon junto com todos os outros. Se amontoaram no sofá que a família Chae tinha no sótão e olharam a alguns filmes que pegaram na videolocadora.

Os pais de Hyungwon apoiavam o relacionamento do filho, ao contrário dos pais de Hoseok, por isso o garoto ficava mais ali do que em sua própria casa. Eles ficaram tristes pelo filho e permitiram que todos os seus amigos ficassem ali o quanto quisessem. Também pediram pizza para eles.

Apesar de ter avisado os pais que ia ficar na casa de Hyungwon, Minhyuk resolveu ir embora quando a noite chegou. Achava que o casal iria querer um tempo só para eles, assim arrastou Kihyun e Jooheon para fora junto com ele.

-Queria poder ajudar de algum jeito. -Kihyun resmungou chutando uma pedrinha no caminho.

-Deve haver algo que possamos fazer, certo? -A voz de Jooheon não era muito confiante.

-Demonstrar nosso apoio e amor, apenas. -Minhyuk suspirou derrotado, mas sua cabeça estava trabalhando incansavelmente para achar uma solução.

Só quando chegaram em frente a casa de Kihyun que algo que disseram mais cedo lhe voltou à mente.

-E se eu e Kihyun fossemos um casal? -Soltou de uma vez, pegando os dois amigos desprevenidos.

-É o que? -A voz aguda de surpresa de Kihyun poderia ter acordado a rua toda.

-Me ouça! -Começou, se sentia um lunático, mas tudo fazia sentido em sua cabeça. -Se nós também fomos como casal, seria um a mais, entende?

Buscou ajuda de Jooheon que parecia ter compreendido antes de Kihyun.

-Você quer dizer vocês irem ao baile como um casal, certo? -Minhyuk assentiu vigorosamente, o entendimento brilhando nos olhos de Kihyun. -Assim, a atenção não ficará apenas em Hyungwon e Hoseok? Poderia dar certo.

Por um segundo todos estavam empolgados com a possibilidade real de ajudar os amigos e lutar por seus direitos, mas aos poucos a preocupação veio. Os ombros de Kihyun caíram.

-Você sabe que eu faria tudo por eles, Minhyuk. -Começou meio inseguro de como ia explicar suas preocupações. -Mas o que nós dois podemos fazer? Sozinhos, sabe? Olhe para nós, somos pequenos e fracos.

-Eu vou estar lá também, Kihyun. -Jooheon tentou lhe deixar mais confortável com a ideia. -Não deixarei o time de futebol chegar perto de vocês.

Kihyun balançou a cabeça em descrença.

-Me desculpem, pessoal, mas eu não consigo. -Disse com tristeza.

-Está tudo bem, Kihyun.-Minhyuk tentou lhe consolar. -Foi só uma ideia, vamos pensar em outra coisa. Não se preocupe.

-É, não se estresse com isso agora. -Jooheon colocou a mão em seu ombro. -Entre antes que sua mãe venha nos bater por estarmos conversando no meio da rua.

Kihyun deu uma risadinha e desejando boa noite, entrou em sua casa. Minhyuk estava frustrado, mas entendia o amigo, sua família era conservadora e tradicional. Eles nem sabiam sobre Hoseok e Hyungwon, Kihyun tinha medo que eles o proibissem de ver os amigos. Minhyuk não queria imaginar como seria se eles descobrissem que o filho era gay, se Kihyun não estava pronto, ele não iria forçar, mesmo que sua ida ao baile não significasse nada.

-Talvez eu possa convencer Dior de me deixar ir com você, -Jooheon falou depois de alguns minutos. -Ela pode ir com Kihyun, assim ainda iria no baile.

Dior havia terminado a escola há apenas um ano e cursava faculdade de direito na cidade vizinha, mas sempre amou bailes. Namorar um garoto mais novo que podia lhe levar aos bailes era algo que ela não abriria mão.

-É provável que os pais de Kihyun o façam levar a sua prima. -Minhyuk desanimou ao lembrar que todos os bailes foi isso que aconteceu. -E Dior não ficaria nada feliz com essa proposta.

Jooheon fez uma careta.

-É verdade, mas ela aceitaria, sabe? Por você e os caras.

-Eu sei que aceitaria, mas não ficaria feliz e nós dois sofreriamos para a compensar pelo resto de nossas vidas. -Falou aquilo tentando fazer o clima ficar mais leve e conseguiu, Jooheon riu com ele.

Sem perceberem haviam chego na casa de Jooheon que se despediu e lhe disse para se cuidar no caminho até em casa.

Seguindo sozinho Minhyuk esgotou todas suas ideias e lágrimas, queria poder pegar Hyungwon e Hoseok e os guardar em um potinho. Longe de toda a maldade do mundo. Chegou em casa um pouco depois da uma da manhã, seus pais estavam dormindo há muito tempo então entrou com cuidado para não fazer nenhum som.

Sem se trocar foi direto para sua janela, a abrindo e saindo para se sentar no telhado. Aquele era seu refúgio. Ali podia ficar sozinho e em paz, olhando para as estrelas. Abraçando os joelhos, seus olhos foram automaticamente para a janela alguns metros à sua frente. Era difícil enxergar naquele breu, mesmo com o poste de luz na rua, sombras eram lançadas sobre o telhado, fazendo ser impossível distinguir algo além de silhuetas. A janela estava totalmente escura, as cortinas provavelmente fechadas. Silêncio absoluto. Suspirando, ele voltou a encarar as estrelas.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, mas, quando resolveu se mexer, seus músculos reclamaram. Com cuidado e vagarosamente voltou para dentro de seu quarto, onde havia deixado apenas uma luminária acesa. Resolveu tomar um banho antes de dormir.

A água gelada relaxando seus músculos doloridos e deixando sua mente mais leve. Não poderia resolver os problemas do mundo em uma noite. Se sentindo melhor e mais esperançoso, ele voltou para o quarto em seu pijama. A toalha em volta dos ombros, alternando os lados para secar o cabelo.

A janela havia ficado aberta, se aproximou dela para a fechar. Segurou as cortinas e arriscou um último olhar para a janela de Hyunwoo. Era hábito. E sempre encontrava um paredão de escuridão ou um quarto vazio. Vez ou outra via Hyunwoo andando de um lado para o outro, totalmente distraído, mas era raro. Agora ele havia ficado paralisado com a visão. Hyunwoo estava entrando no quarto, pela janela. Depois se virou para a fechar como Minhyuk estava fazendo. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos até Minhyuk voltar a si e puxar o tecido com força.

Hyunwoo estava ali o tempo todo? Enquanto ele chorava em silêncio para as estrelas, Hyunwoo apenas o observava das sombras de sua janela? Seu coração estava acelerado como se tivesse sido pego comendo os salgados de uma festa antes do parabéns. Pela primeira vez em anos havia algo novo entre ele e Hyunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo não saiu como eu queria, mas os próximos vão melhorar, prometo!  
> Não se preocupem que as relações vão ser melhor exploradas no futuro. Temos Hyungwon e Hoseok sendo namoradinhos escondido, temos Jooheon e Dior, nosso showhyuk que ainda não trocou nenhuma palavra e um Changkyun ausente né.  
> Me contem qual vocês tão mais animados para ver.  
> Espero ver vocês em breve!  
> Me sigam no tt: chaebampoetry

**Author's Note:**

> Só um gostinho do que está por vir.  
> Essa fic é para uma amiga minha, a Flá!  
> Espero que tu goste, amiga!!


End file.
